Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{8}{p + 1} \times \dfrac{5p}{10}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 8 \times 5p } { (p + 1) \times 10}$ $q = \dfrac{40p}{10p + 10}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{4p}{p + 1}$